


Amaranthine

by Sanshal



Series: Quid Pro Quo [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve of the silver wedding anniversary for 'J2': an interview by People</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously; any known names are purely coincidental.
> 
> And if you want a real magazine-article look complete with pics, please check out the following link-  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/zv11zhbtjge5okz/Magazine%20Article%20Timestamp.pdf

**_A/N- For the actual magazine-esq version of this fic; please check out the following link:_ **

**_https://www.dropbox.com/s/zv11zhbtjge5okz/Magazine%20Article%20Timestamp.pdf_ **

 

**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Amaranthine_ **

By Christian Kane (senior editor)

 

On the eve of the twenty-fifth wedding anniversary of Jensen and Jared Ackles-Padalecki, as the city gears up to celebrate the iconic duo; **People**  magazine brings you an exclusive interview of the power couple we affectionately call J2. We were welcomed into the private sanctum that is their penthouse apartment- a space that had been previously barred from the media glare.  For being the property of multi-billionaire owner of Astor group; the house is surprisingly modest- _and homely._

Mr. Ackles greeted us himself as he led us to the cosy looking study whose eclectic collection proved that the room was used by both men. Jared joined us and given the way Jensen’s whole face lit up at his husband’s arrival; it would be safe to assume that these are two men who have never gotten bored of each other through the years.

 **People**  magazine’s interview was led by Christian Kane (CK) **:**

 **Ck** \- Thank you for agreeing to have us in your home on the eve of such an important day... So, how does it feel to realise that twenty-five years have gone by since you promised to love, honour and cherish each other?

[The men exchange a look which speaks words before Jensen answers for both, his hand folding possessively around his husband’s as he speaks.]

 **Jensen** \- It’s surprisingly, to be honest... It doesn’t _feel_ that long.

 **Ck** \- Do you have anything special planned for tomorrow?

 **Jared** \- We’re planning to spend the day at the Rose Home for boys _#_ ; and there’s the party in the evening, of course- but you already knew about that.

 **Ck** \- ‘ _Rose Home for boys’_ #; the name sounds familiar- Is it the same charity that you donated the proceeds to from your company?

 **Jared** \- Yes... it’s something of a tradition for us; we did it for our wedding as well...We always spend some time there on our anniversary. Jensen visits them every weekend.

 **Ck** \- That’s nice-very philanthropic of you.

 **Jensen** \- [shrugging] I met Sister Kim back in my teens. She helped me when no one else did. It’s just my attempt to give a little of that back. These boys have nothing and no one except Sister Kim, and she tries her best but it’s just not feasible for her to provide them with everything they deserve... so we try and do our bit, hoping that even if it doesn’t fill, it would help to hopefully... _lessen_ that void in their lives.

 **Ck** \- Would you say you... _identify_ with those boys, Jensen?

[The tycoon doesn’t respond verbally but nods; smiling when Jared smoothly covered for him.]

 **Jared** \- Oh, he’s a regular bleeding heart alright. You can ask his business partners.

 **Ck** \- So Jared; this question is for you: what would you say is different about Jensen from when you first started dating him?

 **Jared** (grinning mischievously) – His reading glasses are permanent progressives now.

 **Jensen** \- Hey! You’re the one who won’t let me switch to lens.

 **Jared** \- That’s because you look so sexy in ‘em, Mr. Ackles.

The tycoon blushes at the words so   **People**  decides to put him out of his misery.

 **Ck** \- and Jensen; what would you say has changed about Jared these past years?

[The tycoon’s eyes crinkle in a smile as his gaze seems to involuntarily find his husband.]

 **Jensen** \- Ummm...He’s a full professor now?

 **Ck** \- About that; how difficult is it for you to be from such different fields?

 **Jensen** \- It makes things easier, actually... I can come home and totally ignore the daily grind. And when I need to talk it out, he has a fresh opinion.

 **Jared** \- [nodding along] Ditto.

 **Ck** \- You guys don’t ever have a difference of opinion?

 **Jared** \- We do, but we have a rule about that.

 **Ck** \- Rule?

 **Jared** \- Yes; no one walks away till the issue is resolved. Sure, I may need to walk it out to calm myself- or Jen might need that... but we come back and discuss it. We never go to bed angry.

 **Jensen** (winking) - Besides, the make-up sex is worth it.

 **Ck** \- So what happened that time you guys nearly broke up? You couldn’t resolve the issue?

 **Jared** and **Jensen** (speaking together) – There _was_ no issue.

 **Jared** \- It was a simple misunderstanding.

 **Ck** \- A misunderstanding that had you nearly separating?

 **Jensen** [gaze sliding to meet his husband’s like a homing beacon finding its target] - Yes; He said something that I thought meant he wanted to be free of me.

 **Jared** [acknowledging Jensen’s look with a smile and a nod] - And I thought Jensen was tired of me.

 **Ck** \- Neither of you have ever spoken about those eight months- in fact; this is the most we’ve ever heard from either of you about that incident. How was it resolved?

 **Jensen** \- It took time... but we both figured that we cared enough about the other to make the effort; I guess. It helped that our friends and family supported us.

 **Jared** \- Honestly; if it hadn’t been for them we might have never figured out just how wrong we were.

 **Ck** \- Wrong?

 **Jensen** [nodding] - Wrong... as in; we both assumed something about what the other without verifying the facts first.

 **Jared** [glancing at Jensen] – I think that was also the only time when we didn’t consult the other first either, isn’t it?

 **Ck** \- Who made the first move; for the reconciliation?

 **Jensen** \- Jared did. He’s always been braver than me that way.

 **Jared** [laughing] - Well; to be honest; I did have some inside help.

 **Jensen** \- Irrelevant; you made the first move. I don’t think I could’ve been brave enough, despite what everybody kept telling me.

 **Ck** \- Speaking of family; how do you and Annabelle get along, Jared?

 **Jensen** \- If it’s all the same, I’ll answer that. They get along very well. _Too well,_ if I’m being candid... definitely better than I do with her at times. Hell, I’ve lost count of the number of times these two have teamed up against me.

 **Jared** \- That’s because you’re Mr. Grinch.

 **Ck** \- _Teamed up_...sounds like there’s a story behind that.

 **Jensen** [shaking his head]- There are tons of incidents; I don’t think I can pick one.

 **Jared** \- How ‘bout her Prom?

 **Jensen** [wrinkling his nose at the memory] – Ah yes; nearly gave me a heart attack that time... Annabelle had ... [glances at Jared] what was it again?

 **Jared** \- I believe it was a Justin Beiber concert.

 **Jensen** \- Yeah, [scowls; apparently not sharing his sister’s taste in music]... _That_. So she’d asked me to pick up a dress for her; which I did.

 **Jared** [guffaws] - Only problem was, Jen had forgotten to mention to the clerk that he was picking the dress for his _younger_ sister and not his maiden aunt. Seriously, the thing was something out of a Victorian novel with its high neck and ruffles.

 **Jensen** \- I thought it was appropriate. Anyway, she didn’t like it and this one here sided with her. For revenge they had a kid dressed in biker jeans and a thousand piercings pick her up... To put it mildly, it was not an experience I enjoyed. Nearly had the poor kid arrested before I clued in to the fact that it was a prank.

 **Ck** \- You’re very protective of her, aren’t you?

 **Jensen** [shrugging] – She’s my baby sister, what do you expect? Although Jared’s a thousand times worse, Paul (Annabelle’s husband) nearly broke up the engagement when he realized that he’d have to put up with the two of us as his brothers-in law.

 **Ck** \- Would you say you share a similar relationship with Jared’s sibling?

 **Jared** \- My brother and Jensen get along. My sister... Janet’s always been shy, I guess.

 **Ck** \- There were some rumours about Jarrett not approving of Jensen doing tbe rounds at the time of your wedding, if I remember correctly. Was there any truth in them?

 **Jensen** \- Wyatt was wary of me initially... with good reason I might add, given Jared’s history prior to me. But he was warm enough when he realized I was serious about his brother.

 **Ck** \- And how important would you say family is for the success of a...  _relationship_?

 **Jared** \- It would... _depend_ , I guess. As far as Jensen and I are concerned, it was- and _is_ undoubtedly important. I mean we were... _are_ both very close to our families. [Another wordless exchange as the men glance at each other] I don’t know what we’d have done if either of our families didn’t approve.

 **Jensen** \- Fortunately for us, they did.

 **Ck** \- So you’re saying that had one of your families not... –to use your word, Jared, approved; you would have broken up?

 **Jensen** \- No, what we are saying is; it might have taken us longer to tie the knot, had that happened...[shrugging] we would have found a way to win our families over.

 **Jared** [nodding vigorously in agreement]- What people don’t realize about marriage is that while it’s all very romantic to marry the person you cannot live without... it is more important that the person you marry is someone you _can_ live with.

 **Jensen** \- Exactly... I mean... okay, I’ll confess; Jared _isn’t_ perfect - despite what he might have puppy-eyed all of you into believing; but he _is_ the perfect guy for me.

 **Ck** \- Is that what prompted you to stand by him during the whole Bale fiasco?

[Green eyes narrowed in annoyance at the question as the tycoon scowled impressively]

 **Jared** [apparently not oblivious to the murderous rage in his husband’s eyes at the mention of his ex’s name] - It’s a valid question.

 **Jensen** [providing an eloquent end to the theory that humans cannot ‘growl’] – _That_ was because he was a... (Pause) well, to phrase politely, a controlling psychopath who hurt you.

 **Ck** \- That’s understandable, but not what I meant... usually a scandal of that proportion prompts a visit to the divorce lawyer. You guys on the other hand, appeared to have grown closer together after the broadcast of those tapes.

 **Jensen** \- As I’d said at the time, Jared had already confided to me about the nature of his relationship with Mr. Bale. The existence of those tapes might have been a surprise to us; but given that he’d been blackmailing Jared, I’d anticipated something to that effect

 **Ck** \- But it must have been difficult, seeing your husband being intimate with another man?

 **Jensen** \- Difficult; yes... but I knew- _even then, barely a year into our marriage,_ that Jared wasn’t the kind to be unfaithful. So yeah, I guess that knowledge helped put things in perspective.

 **Ck** \- So... would you agree that trust played a big factor in keeping you together?

 **Jared** \- Absolutely.

Ck- How did you feel when the news of his suicide reached you?

Jensen- [glancing at Jared] I know this is going to sound harsh, but truth is, we... _I_ was relieved. Not- not about the fact that he was dead; but about the fact that he wouldn’t be targeting Jared anymore... I mean, I’d like to believe I know a little something about men like Bale; and what I know is he would have kept coming back. He would have blamed my husband for his incarceration. And he would have wanted revenge. I was prepared to fight his appeals for parole; and it’s unfortunate that he chose death rather than to accept the consequences for his actions... but I’m not sorry he’s dead.

 **Ck** \- Right...so Jared, you’ve displayed your own trust in Jensen rather remarkably.

 **Jared** \- I have?

  **Ck** \- Yes, I mean... you kept your liaison away from the public eye for a long time at the time of your courtship. And Jensen was regularly photographed with other people at the time. You honestly never felt jealous?

 **Jared** \- Jealous? Of course I was jealous. But I also knew that he had to keep up appearances to ensure I was kept away from the spotlight.

 **Ck** \- You never worried that those... ‘ _dates’_ \- and I’m using the term very loosely here; might develop into something more?

 **Jared** \- No; it wasn’t ideal, but it was the best idea we’d had at the time.

 **Ck** \- There were a lot of people who were offended by your duplicity, Jensen.

 **Jensen** \- Not really; I mean, I’d never indicated with any of them that it was something more than what it was. Yes, I might have omitted to mention that I had a boyfriend I was head-over-heels about; but I never pretended that any of them meant anything to me beyond being friends.

 **Ck** \- Danneel Harris was very forthcoming in her support for you.

 **Jensen** [nodding] - She’s a good friend.

 **Ck** \- I see... Now that we’re nearing the close of this interview, if asked to offer advice on what it takes to ensure solid marriage, it would be-?

 **Jensen** \- _Trust_ ; for me, it’s all about trust. Unless you trust your partner to have your back through thick and thin, things are never going to last.

 **Ck** \- Jared?

 **Jared** \- I agree.

 **Ck** \- There’s nothing you would like to add?

 **Jared** \- Umm... I guess respect. You have to respect your partner. The moment you lose that respect; your relationship stops meaning anything.

 **Ck** \- Alright, one last question then... would you say you love each other as much as you did twenty-five years ago?

 **Jensen** \- Absolutely.

 **Jared** \- I wouldn’t... I was too naive and young then. I – I did love him- _don’t get me wrong_ ; but I didn’t know whether I trusted him at that point. But Jensen never gave up... he earned my trust and I can’t say I regret giving in. So I’d say; if anything, I love him more now than back when I said ‘I do.’

 

 

 _#_ \- Rose Home for Boys

For details contact: _Sr. Kim Rhodes_

134 D Carmichael Street,

ND-676324.

Email- rose_rhodes@lostboys.org

 


End file.
